


¿Quieres o no?

by Nande_chan



Series: En ciertos momentos [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drarrython, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Otro del drarrython.</p>
    </blockquote>





	¿Quieres o no?

**Author's Note:**

> Otro del drarrython.

—Ya quisieras.

—Ya quisiera qué.

—¡Oh, tú sabes!

—No, no sé.

—Sí sabes.

—Malfoy…

—Potter, ¿en verdad tengo que decírtelo todo?

Silencio.

—Oh, tú sabes, ya quisieras comprobar si mi lengua es realmente como una serpiente. O si mis labios son tan suaves como parecen. O si mis talentos manuales se extienden a cualquier área, o si…

—Sí, bueno, bueno, ya entendí.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces, ¿qué?

—¿Ya quisieras?

—Malfoy…

—¿Quieres o no? Porque si no quieres, siempre queda Blaise, con su encanto italiano, el vino y las pastas.

—Con que Blaise.

—Claro, Blaise. O Teo, o Pansy, o Granger, o los gemelos Weasley, o…

—Para, para. ¿Hermione? ¿Los Weasley?

—Potter, quiero follar, no hablar ni casarme con ellos y tener descendencia.

—Pero…

—¿Quieres o no?

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Eres tan lento.

—Y tú tan escurridizo.

—Potter, cállate y sigue moviéndote.


End file.
